


gute Besserung

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Lebensmittel - Suppe zum Gesundwerden – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung:A/N: Noch ein Drabble zum Abschluss :)Länge: 100 WörterZeit: 20 Minuten





	gute Besserung

***  
Thiel war froh wieder zu Hause zu sein. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Hals schmerzte, seine Nase war verstopft und mal war ihm kalt, dann wieder heiß. Nadeshda hatte ihn heimgeschickt, da im Moment eh nichts anlag. Er legte sich aufs Sofa und zog die Wolldecke bis zum Hals. Etwas Schlaf wäre genau das richtige. Er hörte zwar, dass es klingelte, doch er ignorierte es. Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich schon ein wenig besser. Er ging zur Tür, wo er einen Topf mit einem kleinen Zettel fand. Frau Haller hatte ihm selbstgemachte Suppe vorbeigebracht. Jetzt ging es ihm wirklich besser.

***


End file.
